Vermelho
by SaintNis
Summary: Harry e Ginny acordam muito bem dispostos na manhã seguinte à sua primeira noite juntos. Uma song-fic baseada numa musica de Vanessa da Mata, chamada "vermelho"


**NA: **Esta fic contém o mesmo título e também a letra de uma música da Vanessa da Mata, e é claro que as personagens pertencem todas à maravilhosa J.K.

"_Vermelho"_

_Gostar de ver você sorrir_

_Gastar as horas para te ver dormir_

_Enquanto o mundo roda em vão _

_Eu tomo o tempo_

_O velho gasta a solidão_

_Em meio aos pombos na Praça da Sé_

_O pôr-do-sol invade o chão do apartamento_

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela, que tinha apenas as cortinas corridas, e iluminava os corpos de dois jovens cobertos apenas por um fino lençol. A rapariga possuía uma longa cabeleira avermelhada, que brilhava em vários tons de acobreado com o sol incidindo sobre ele. Tinha um leve sorriso sobre o rosto e estava completamente relaxada. O rapaz que possuía um cabelo bastante negro, que estava ainda mais despenteado que o usual, dormia, com um braço debaixo do pescoço da ruiva, e o outro estava pousado sobre o seu abdómen, que subia e descia ligeiramente conforme a sua respiração. A jovem ruiva virou-se ligeiramente, mas foi o suficiente para o jovem despertar.

Harry Potter olhou para a jovem mulher que estava a seu lado e sorriu, enquanto sentia o agradável calor do sol no seu peito. _"Ela é fantástica" _pensou e então lembrou-se da noite anterior. Tinha sido a sua primeira noite, e tinha sido absolutamente maravilhosa. Ele lembrou do olhar ardente da namorada, e dos seus beijos que deixavam um rasto de fogo desde o seu pescoço ate ao seu abdómen. O seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando se lembrou da sensação de plenitude que sentira quando eles se haviam completado um ao outro na noite anterior, nunca Harry se sentira assim, sentira-se ao mesmo tempo tão cheio e tão vazio, sentira-se completamente perdido mas ao mesmo tempo tendo noção de tudo à sua volta, sentiu que poderia morrer naquela altura partindo completamente feliz. Voltou a observar a mulher ao seu lado, ele sabia que só ela o podia fazer assim, só a _sua Ginny_ é que poderia lhe transmitir aquela torrente de emoções que ele sentia desde a noite anterior. Viu a ruiva mover-se levemente ainda sem abrir os olhos, e então começou a distribuir-lhe pequenos beijos pelos seus ombros até ao seu pescoço, fazendo a pele de Ginny arrepiar-se.

_Vermelhos são seus beijos _

_Que meigos são seus olhos_

_Ver que tudo pode retroceder_

_Que aquele velho pode ser eu_

_No fundo da alma há solidão _

_E um frio que suplica o aconchego_

Ginny virou a sua cara para ficar de frente para o moreno, e os seus olhos castanhos encontraram aqueles espantosos olhos verdes, e toda a emoção que ela lá viu espelhada fez o seu coração acelerar como se ela houvesse falhado um degrau de uma escada, ela adorava aquela sensação, apesar de já namorarem a algum tempo e de terem passado a juntos a noite mais maravilhosa das suas vidas, sempre que ela olhava para aqueles espantosos olhos ela se sentia como uma menininha tímida e completamente apaixonada. Ela lembrou-se da noite anterior, _"bem, de menininha tímida acho que já não tenho muita coisa!"_, e corou fortemente com aquele pensamento.

- Bom dia borracho – Disse ela com uma voz arrastada e ainda com algumas notas de sono.

- Bom dia amor – disse Harry sorrindo, enquanto ela beijava aponta do seu nariz. Harry capturou então aqueles lábios vermelhos nos seus, beijando-a lenta e suavemente, mas pondo no beijo todo o desejo que sentia.

_Vermelhos são seus beijos_

_Quase que me queimam_

_Que meigo são seus olhos_

_Lânguida face_

_Seus beijos são vermelhos_

_Quase que me queimam_

_Que meigos são seus olhos_

_Lânguida face_

A intensidade do beijo foi crescendo, e Harry moveu o seu corpo se modo a ficar por cima da ruiva. Abandonando então os lábios de Ginny começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço da jovem, coisa que ele sabia que a iria deixar louca. Ela cortou então o contacto, ofegando ligeiramente. Harry a olhou confuso, mas mesmo assim sorriu.

- Já farta de mim, srtª. Weasley? – Perguntou ele com um sorriso na voz, e beijando em seguida o seu queixo. Ginny deixou escapar um suspiro, e colocou as mãos a volta do pescoço de Harry procurando por seus lábios, e dando-lhe um longo e profundo beijo, mordendo levemente o sue lábio inferior. Ginny cortou novamente o beijo, e esperou alguns segundos até normalizar um pouco a sua respiração.

- Eu nunca me vou fartar de ti, ouviste Potter – O rapaz sorriu abertamente ao ouvir isto – eu só acho é que devíamos tomar um pequeno-almoço antes, é que eu estou faminta.

Harry sorriu para a jovem, e se inclinou para beijar levemente no pescoço.

- Eu também estou faminto – e um olhar maroto apareceu nos seus olhos enquanto estudava o rosto de Ginny – mas não preciso de pequeno-almoço para matar o meu apetite neste momento.

Ginny gargalhou ao ouvir o comentário, e puxou a cabeça de Harry para ajunto da sua novamente, permitindo assim que os seus lábios se tocassem novamente.

_Ver que tudo pode retroceder_

_Que aquele velho pode ser eu_

_No fundo da alma há solidão_

_E um frio que suplica um aconchego_

As carícias foram crescendo, cada vez mais intensas, o calor dos seus corpos foi aumentando, até que chegou uma altura que o mundo à volta deles deixou de existir (pelo menos para eles), e nada mais importava, a não ser a sensação que o próximo toque no corpo do outro iria provocar, e então o pequeno-almoço foi esquecido, assim como tudo o resto, afinal eles teriam o resto das suas vidas para se dedicarem ao mundo que os rodeava, agora a única coisa que interessava eram eles próprios, e os tons vermelho naquele quarto foram aumentando, já não provinham apenas dos cabelos da jovem, mas sim de toda a aura de paixão que os envolvia e protegia.

_Vermelhos são seus beijos_

_Quase que me queimam_

_Que meigos são seus olhos _

_Lânguida face_

_Seus beijos são vermelhos_

_Quase que me queimam_

_Que meigos são seus olhos _

_Lânguida face_

**NA: **Esta fic foi escrita assim meio de repente, eu estava a estudar matemática, e estava a ouvir as músicas da Vanessa da mata (que por acaso eu adoro) e lembrei-me que eu poderia fazer uma pequena pausa aos meus estudos, e relaxar um bocadinho.

Eu até acho que ficou fofa, mas digam alguma coisa, mesmo que não gostem, eu gostava de saber a vossa opinião.

Ah, e se tiver algum erro, eu peço que me desculpem, porque a fic não foi revista por ninguém.

bjs


End file.
